


Age Is Just A Number

by TessForDaysss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Childhood Friends, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, but they share that really, harry grinds on some random guy, jealous louis if you squint, mentions of Louis topping in the future, mirror sex sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessForDaysss/pseuds/TessForDaysss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis is 9 years older than Harry and they’re family friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Only Getting Older Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story is based partially off my actual life and partially out of my imagination. It's not edited much and I have issues with writing in past tense (I prefer present tense but that wouldn't work so well in this) so feel free to comment if there are any mistakes or whatnot. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry and Louis are growing up.

When Louis was 10, he, his 3 year old sister, and his mum went to the Styles household. Now it’s not like Louis hadn’t met Anne, because he’d known her for his whole life. His mum, Jay, and Anne were best friends at university. This meant meeting for dinner every few months. This didn’t bother Louis. In fact, he loved seeing Aunt Anne. He even enjoyed seeing Gemma, her 5 year old daughter, despite the fact that all she wanted to do was play dress up and dolls. 

For Louis, this dinner was the most exciting one. He was finally going to meet Harry, Aunt Anne’s newest child. Until now, Louis had only seen pictures. His mum had been scared that the rambunctious 10 year old might hurt the young baby, but now, they were going to be celebrating Harry’s first birthday. 

The minute Louis entered the house, he was on a mission to find Anne and the new baby. He navigated through the people and in less than 5 minutes he found them sat in the corner on a rocking chair. 

“Aunt Anne!”

“Louis! How are you?”

“I’m good. Is this Harry?”

“Yes it is. Isn’t he cute?” Anne moved Harry in her arms closer to Louis. Slowly, he inched closer to her.

Green. That was the first thing Louis saw. Big green eyes and a cherubic face stared up at him. Louis cocked his head to the side and watched as Harry mirrored him. Grinning, Louis spoke quietly, “Hi there, I’m Louis.” To his delight, Harry giggled and made grabby hands towards Louis.

“Can I hold him?” Louis asked Anne hopefully. She smiled and nodded.

“Why don’t you sit on the couch and I’ll hand him to you.” Anne suggested softly as she stood up. Louis was nearly bursting with joy. He quickly plopped down into the plush sofa and held his arms out. Slowly, Anne placed Harry into his arms and watched Louis’ eyes light up.

“Hi Harry.” Louis whispered and Harry gurgled in response. Louis chuckled and looked up to Anne with the biggest grin on his face.

That was it. For the rest of the night, nobody could separate Louis from Harry. He played and talked to Harry, made sure he was safe and happy. He took care of Harry like it was what he was born to do.

At the end of the night, Louis helped Anne put Harry to bed. And if anyone listened close enough, they would’ve heard Louis whisper, “I’ll look after you, Haz.”

~

When Louis was 15, Harry was 6. Being a teenager meant Louis often ditched the Styles/Tomlinson dinners. Louis did attend a few though. He always enjoyed seeing Aunt Anne, Gemma, and Harry. When he did ditch, he instead went out with his friends. He even had a girlfriend at one point, before deciding that he was most definitely gay. Thankfully it went off without a hitch and everyone important in his life accepted him. 

As Harry grew older, Louis observed that he kept his cherubic appearance and developed an innocent mindset. Louis knew it meant that he had to protect Harry. That didn’t stop him from teasing Harry though. Louis was a teenager after all, and Harry was a kid with a stupid bowl cut that Louis couldn’t help but be fond of.

One weekend, Louis’ family hosted a get together, which included Louis’ aunts, uncles, cousins, and family friends. When the Styles arrived, Harry immediately found Louis. Louis noted that Harry amazingly hung onto every word he spoke.

To Louis, the concerning part was his cousin, Jake. Jake had some mental problems, and Louis knew it wasn’t Jakes fault but Louis didn’t trust him around Harry. Louis made sure that Jake kept his distance and kept Harry preoccupied with other things. It was his protective nature over the 6 year old. He knew Aunt Anne trusted Louis to watch Harry and Louis took it very seriously. 

Louis never really realized it, but whenever the Harry was with him, he assumed the role of his protector. Even if the kid did have a really stupid bowl cut.

~

The summer Louis turned 19 was the first time he got to see the Styles in a while. Due to his university being on the other side of England meant he didn’t visit home often. 

When he, his mum, and his sisters went to have dinner with the Styles, Louis finally got to meet Aunt Anne’s new husband, Robin. Once Louis had deemed Robin a worthy man, he moved on to watch Harry. Harry was 10 and, if Louis was being honest, Harry had an even worse hair cut than before. But instead of telling him that like he would have when he was 15, he decided to find a way to entertain Harry. Together, the two of them played video games. If Louis let Harry win every time at Mario Kart, nobody would know. And if Harry strongly admired Louis, who could blame him?

~

Once he began high school, Harry and his parents decided on boarding school. Similarly to Louis, Harry began to experience change. He decided to come out as bisexual and was glad when his best mate Niall accepted him. When he was 15, Louis had long since graduated high school. The lad was 24 and living with his best mates, Zayn and Liam. Because of this, Harry and Louis hardly saw each other.

It happened to be November when they finally saw each other again. Harry, his mum, and Robin went over to the Tomlinson household. 

When green eyes met blue for the first time in months, something changed. Harry realized that the last time he had seen Louis had been at least a year ago. At age 15, Harry was a short curly headed kid with dimples the size of craters. And Louis, Harry could barely look at Louis, seeming shy for the first time ever in Louis’ presence. Harry knew that Louis was attractive, he had always been aware of it, but now, Harry was so attracted to Louis that he opted to direct his attention toward Lottie instead. Harry knew it was stupid and coaxed himself to engage with Louis. 

As the night went on, Harry slowly climbed out of his shell. He laughed at jokes being told (mostly Louis’) and actually contributed to the conversation.

It was after dinner when Harry realized something. Louis had been eyeing him up, he was sure of it. Sure, Louis had had a few glasses of wine and was probably a bit tipsy, but right from the start Louis seemed to be seeking for Harry’s approval. From the conversations directed at Harry in the beginning, to a one on one chat. Harry’s heart fluttered whenever they made eye contact. Harry knew he was slightly attractive, the girls at his school made him aware of that, but what made Harry’s heart soar was the fact that Louis finally acknowledged Harry as an (almost) adult. It meant more than it probably should have.

When Harry left with his parents, Louis called out, “I’ll see you soon, Harry”. And if Harry happened to call Niall, exclaiming that he was attracted to his family friend who was 9 years older than him, who could judge him?

~

Louis was drunk. No, correct that, Louis was hammered. Harry had lost count at how many drinks Louis had. Now there wasn’t really anything wrong with that, except it was Harry’s high school graduation party and Louis was 27 years old. The 18 year old had graduated a week prior and then flew home with Niall to celebrate. Likewise, Louis drove up for the weekend with Zayn and Liam. 

1:07 am. That was the time. Almost all of the guests had gone by now. The only people still there and awake were Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry, Gemma, Lottie, and a few other young adults. 

Harry sighed as he watched Louis pass out on the couch. He looked around, searching for anyone else who may have noticed but sighed when he found no one paying attention. Instead, Gemma and Lottie were engrossed in a serious girl talk while Liam and Niall were having a drinking contest with Zayn cheering them on. 

“Hey Zayn, I’m going to bring Louis upstairs and put him in one of the beds. I’m assuming the rest of you are going to crash here for the night?”

“Cheers, mate.” Zayn raised his glass at Harry and then returned to watching Liam and Niall. 

Harry looked down at Louis, admiring his sleeping figure, then picked him up bridle style. He carried Louis up the stairs and went to the guest room. As he got to the doorway, he realized someone was passed out on the bed. Harry chuckled to himself and then carried Louis into his old bedroom. He gently placed Louis down on top of the bed and flipped on a lamp. He then pulled the covers down from under him and began removing Louis’ shoes and socks. He then started unbuttoning Louis’ skinny jeans. Harry, being too concerned for his drunken friend, barely even registered the fact that he was literally taking off Louis’ pants. He tried his best to pull them down without waking Louis up, but no avail. 

“What’re ya doin’, Haz?” Louis slurred, bleary eyed.

“Helping you get to bed. Can you take off your shirt and pants?” Harry looked down at the ground.

He didn’t physically watch Louis shrug the clothing off, but he saw them fall to the floor. Once the shirt and pants were both off, he looked up at Louis to find him already staring.

“My ’azza, c’mere.” Louis reached out. Hesitantly, Harry walked up to Louis.

“Closer.” Louis demanded. Harry smiled slightly as he lent down.

“What is it, Lou?”

“My ‘azza got the prettiest eyes.”

“Lou… Go to sleep.” Harry tried to pry Louis’ hands off of him but Louis wouldn’t let go.

“No!” He suddenly shouted. Harry put a finger up to his lips to shush him, which caused Louis to giggle. 

And then it happened. Faster than Harry could’ve predicted.

At first, Harry didn’t realize what was happening. Then, he became aware of two warm lips on his with a hint of alcohol. Before he was really able to register what had happened, Louis pulled away.

“You’re so pretty ‘azza. I wish you could be mine.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! There will be smut in the next one, I promise ;)
> 
> Also, if theres any grammatical errors or spelling errors, let me know!


	2. And I've Been Thinking About You Lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Louis can't get over the fact that he's 9 years older than Harry until he sees him again after 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this part! I have no clue about the English school systems so I just used the American system instead. Also, pretend Harry at 18 hadn't started quiffing his hair and he had no tattoos. It makes it better :P And yes, there is smut in this. You're welcome, ye horny bastards. Just kidding, cause i'm part of the "horny bastards" haha.

Harry woke up with Louis’ words echoing in his mind. 

I wish you could be mine.

Once Louis uttered those words that previous night, he passed out. Sighing, Harry had laid down next to him and fell asleep. 

Harry checked the time and then rose out of bed. Sparing a glance at Louis, he went into the bathroom and grabbed some aspirin and a glass of water. Quietly, he placed them down onto the nightstand next to Louis.

“Hm?” Louis mumbled. Just my luck, Harry thought. He had originally wished to get out of the room as quickly as possible without waking Louis but it was too late.

“Harry?” Louis opened his eyes, only to groan and shut them again.

Silently, Harry placed the pill in Louis’ hand and then gave him the glass of water once he opened his eyes again.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Harry asked as Louis sipped on the water.

“It’s kind of a blur but I guess so.”

“So you remember what you did.” Harry didn’t ask this, more so stated it. 

“I.. Fuck. Shit fuck fuck,” Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis, “Yeah I remember, I’m really sorry about er.. Kissing you and all that I said.”

“Did you really mean what you said?”

“Shit Harry, does it even matter?”

“Of course it does! You practically admitted to having feelings for me!”

“Well I shouldn’t have. Fuck Harry, you’re 18! I’m 27! I’m nine fucking years older than you.”

“I don’t care how old you are.” Harry stated firmly.

“You’re only 18. How could you possibly not care? Maybe it’s just a phase that-“

“Don’t you fucking dare say that. Just because I’m 18 doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want.”

“Of course it does! You’re 18! You’ve just graduated high school, there’s no possible way you could know what you want.”

“Fuck off, Louis. I’m not a kid anymore. That may have been enough to deter me when I was younger but I’ve known what I wanted since I was 15.”

“Even so,” Louis sighed, “I changed your diapers when you were a baby. It wouldn’t be right for us to be anything other than close friends.”

“That doesn’t even matter, Louis. Age doesn’t mean anything. I don’t care if you took care of me when I was a small child. I’ve wanted to be with you since I was 15 and I know you feel the same. Don’t try to deny it.”

Louis was silent. Harry took it as a confirmation.

“Louis, please. I know what I want. You have to give us a chance.” 

“I.. I can’t. You’ve just turned 18. You should be exploring new things, not trying to get with me.”

“Fine,” Harry nearly growled, “When I’m older and I’ve explored and shit, and I decide I still want you, then what?”

“Then,” Louis stammered, “Then we can give it a shot.” 

Instead of staying in town for the summer like Harry had originally planned, he and Niall left the day after.

~

After Harry had turned 18, he stopped going home as often, missing the Tomlinson-Styles family dinners frequently. But he never forgot about Louis. 

It was 3 years later when Harry saw Louis again. 

Harry was on spring break from university. He was 21 years old and lived with Niall and his new friend Ed. The three of them opted to go to a club and Niall, being the mischievous Irish lad, knew this was Louis, Liam, and Zayn’s favorite club to go to on the weekends.

Almost immediately upon entering, Harry immediately spotted Louis at the bar ordering drinks. Ignoring his surprise, he sauntered up next to Louis and lent against the bar.

“Could I get a Guinness, a Mojito, and an Old Fashioned?” Harry ordered in a low voice, aware of Louis’ attention on him. The bartender nodded and went on his way.

“Can I help you?” He asked without looking at Louis.

“Sorry!” Louis almost shrieked, “You just look like-“

“Someone you know.” Harry finished and turned to look Louis straight in the eye.

“Harry?” Louis asked disbelievingly.

“Hi Louis.” Harry smirked as Louis’ eyes widened and then raked up and down his body. Harry knew he was hot. Although he had already hit his growth spurt at 18, he hadn’t fully developed until now. He knew he looked different from when Louis last saw him. His hair was much longer now and he was covered in tattoos. 

“Holy shit,” Louis breathed out, “I haven’t seen you in ages! How’ve you been?”

And that was that. Despite the fact that they hadn’t seen each other for 3 years, conversation flowed smoothly. Harry, Niall, and Ed joined Louis, Zayn, and Liam at a booth in the corner. Harry and Louis were sat together on one side.

As the night went on, the lads went to dance, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

“Louis.”

“Yeah Haz?”

“It’s been three years.”

“So?”

“You promised we could give us a shot.”

“Oh. I thought we moved past that…”

“God damn it Louis!” Harry smacked the table with a fist, “Did you think I wasn’t being serious?”

“No! I just.. I thought you’d change your mind.”

“Well I haven’t. My feelings for you are the same.” Harry’s eyes bore into Louis’.

“Harry, I don’t know.. I just-“

“I’ve waited for 6 years. I’m not waiting any longer.” 

“Harry, I’m sorry. I don’t kn-“

“Save it.” Harry snapped and then abruptly stood up. 

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here.” Harry practically snarled and then stalked off towards the dance floor.

Harry looked around and spotted a guy practically eye raping him. Shrugging, Harry sauntered up to the guy.

“Hi,” Harry practically purred as he placed a hand on the guy’s chest, “I’m Harry.”

He didn’t even pay attention to what the guy said, much less as to what his name really was.

“Let’s dance.” 

~

Louis was almost in tears. He let the love of his life walk away again. He banged his fists on the table.

“Lou? What’s wrong? Where’d Harry go?” a voice asked. Louis looked up to see Liam sliding into the booth.

“I fucked up.” 

“What do you mean?”

“With Harry. I fucked up with Harry. He practically poured his heart out to me but I chased him off! Fuck Liam, I’m 30! I’m so much older than him and I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you want to be with him?”

“Of course I do! What kind of question is that?”

“I’m just saying,” Liam raised his hands, surrendering, “If you really want to be with him, than be with him.”

“It’s not that easy-“

“Sure it is. You’ve said it yourself, he’s liked you since he was 15 and you’ve liked him for the same amount of time. Ignore what your head is telling you, follow your heart.”

“But what if it doesn’t work out?” Louis bit his thumbnail nervously.

“Would you rather spend the rest of your life wondering what could’ve happened?”

Louis thought about it for a moment before scrambling out of the booth.

“Thanks Li!” He shouted over his shoulder as he ran into the dance floor.

“Hazza?” He called out as he searched around.

Suddenly, he spotted Harry and some unknown man. Louis nearly puked at the sight of Harry grinding on some random guy.

“Harry.” He nearly spat out.

“Lou.” Harry smirked at him.

“Ugh, c’mon. We need to talk.” Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and yanked him into the bathroom.

“Lame, Lou. I was having fun.”

“Shut up Harry.” Louis pushed Harry against the countertop of the sink.

“So what do you want to talk about? Are you going to reject me more?”

“I said shut up.” Louis smashed his lips into Harry’s. Almost immediately Harry’s hands were at Louis’ waist. 

The kiss wasn’t really a nice one; it was sloppy and desperate but perfect to both of them.

“Lou,” Harry pulled a way a little to rest his forehead against Louis’, “are you sure?”

“Never been more certain.” 

“We still need to talk though.”

“Later.” Louis began kissing his jaw as he grinded up against Harry.

“Shit.” Harry picked Louis up and sat him down onto the countertop. 

“Wait, Haz,” Louis paused, breathing heavily, “Lock the door.”

Harry did as he was told and then went back to Louis. Harry then began sucking love bites into Louis’ neck as he palmed him through his pants.

“Shit Harry, need you.” Louis moaned breathily.

“What do you want?” Harry asked as he worked his way down until his breath was on Louis’ crotch.

“Ah, want you,” Louis panted, “Want you to fuck me.”

“Shit love, okay. Hop off the counter.” Louis slid off quickly and waited for Harry’s next instruction. Harry unzipped Louis’ jeans and pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. Louis jumped at the sudden cold air hitting his cock but had little time to think about it. Harry spun Louis around so his bum was facing him instead. 

“Let’s go for the unconventional.”

“What? Haz, I- fuck.” Louis moaned out when he felt Harry’s mouth at his rim. He wiggled him bum a little, encouraging Harry.

Harry pulled apart Louis’ cheeks and licked a stripe over Louis’ rim causing Louis to shudder. Louis squirmed as Harry’s tongue licked over his rim relentlessly and then nearly fell over when he poked his tongue in.

“Shit ‘arry. Get in me now!”

“So demanding,” Harry chuckled as he stood up.

“But you love me.” Louis said distractedly, not even realizing what he said until it was too late.

“I do.”

“Shit Harry, really?” Louis turned to face him. If anyone were to walk in right now, it’d look ridiculous. Harry fully clothed, pants tented, and Louis with his shirt on, pants around his ankles, and rock hard.

“I love you too, you know. I think I always have. I was just kind of scared about what'd happen if we got together. I mean there's a reason I'm 30 and not married or even seeing someone. Well, besides you I suppose.” Louis quietly told him.

Harry’s face immediately lit up and then lunged towards Louis, lips connecting in a heated and passionate kiss.

“Okay, as much as I love this,” Louis gestured to the kiss, “I need you to fuck me, like right now.”

Harry grinned and then faltered slightly, saying, “I don’t have lube or a condom.”

“Don’t care, just be gentle.”

Harry kissed Louis quickly, pulled his shirt off, and then spun him around. Louis braced himself on the counter as Harry undressed himself and then lubed himself up using his spit.

“Ready?” Harry asked considerately. Louis nodded in reply. Harry slowly pushed himself in. Once the head was in, Louis gasped. Harry paused but Louis told him to keep going. 

Harry pushed in until he bottomed out. He then waited for Louis and pressed kisses all over Louis’ shoulder.

“Move.” Louis said after a few moments.

Slowly at first, Harry began thrusting him. Louis moaned with each thrust.

“Faster.” Louis commanded as he laid his chest onto the counter.

Harry began fucking into him faster and then changed the angle. He thrusted up, earning a moan so loud that Harry could only conclude he had found Louis’ prostate.

“Shit, right there, fuck yeah.” Louis moaned out as Harry relentlessly pounded on his prostate.

Louis felt his stomach start coiling and himself building up to his release.

“Haz, I’m- fuck- I’m really close.” Louis gasped out, which made Harry fuck him even faster.

“Look at yourself Louis.” Harry stared at Louis through the reflection of the mirror. Louis looked thoroughly fucked; his cheeks were flushed, his hair wild, his eyes blown nearly black.

“You look so pretty, Lou, so fucked. You’re so beautiful, love, so beautiful on my cock. Are you going to come? Come for me, Louis.” 

And yeah, Harry dirty talking while pounding his prostate was definitely enough to make Louis burst. He came harder than he had in a long time, his vision turning white for a few moments. 

When he finally recovered, he looked into the mirror to see that Harry had already pulled out and was about to start jerking himself off. 

Instead of saying anything, Louis stood up straight, walked in front of Harry, and then dropped to his knees. He batted Harry’s hand off his cock and then took it into his mouth.

Harry braced himself against the wall as Louis began swirling his tongue around his cock. Harry’s hand fisted into Louis’ hair and within a minute, Harry felt himself building up.

“Lou, I’m- I-“ Harry moaned out and once these words hit Louis’ ears, he began sucking harder.

Harry came with a loud shout in Louis’ mouth. Louis happily took it and swallowed it all.

“Fuck.” Harry breathed out as he pulled Louis from off his knees. 

Once Harry recovered, he pulled Louis into a sweet kiss.

“We still need to talk about us.” Harry reminded him.

“Alright, but next time I’m topping.”

“And by that time I’ll get to call you my boyfriend?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Of course, love.”

“And one day my husband maybe, yeah? You made me wait 6 years, I don’t think I can wait that long again.”

Louis chuckled, “Another 6 years? God no. I’ll be 36 by then, Jesus.”

“Heh. I love you.”

“I love you too, Haz. Now, can you help me or something? My back hurts and I’m covered in my own cum.”

“Of course, old man.”

“Oi!”

“I don’t mind though, because you’re my old man.”

“Hazza, no. That makes it sound like you’re calling me your father.”

“Shush, I was trying to be cute but you ruined it.”

“You’re cute anyways.”

~

So yeah, Louis was 9 years older than Harry, but who cares? Age is just a number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! As I states originally, the beginning (up until Harry at 15) was sort of based off my actual life haha! So yes, I do find one of my family friends attractive and he is 9 years older than me and he did eye me up at a dinner when he was a bit tipsy. 
> 
> And yeah, I sort of neglected the age difference during the smut until the end, oops. Also, that was my first time writing smut and like finishing it... So yeah, I hope it wasn't too awkward to read.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked it so far! Let me know what you think and if I should continue this! Thanks!!!


End file.
